Nighttime Hunger
by DigiExpert
Summary: Kyouko wakes in the middle of the night. She tries to sleep, but fails. Giving up, she heads to the kitchen for a late night snack. She ends up getting more than she bargained for.


**I realize that it's been a long time since I've uploaded anything. I need to finish adding the rest of the updates for Lost Storms and Divine Blessing, as well as upload quite a few drabbles for Puella Magi. I just haven't been much of a writer lately, nor have I felt like doing much with posting finished works. I hope that I can eventually get back to my old self somewhat. This slump is killing me, and I don't think I can entirely blame it on grad school.**

**This particular fic is set about a year after Return. You don't need to have read Return for this one, but if you have, you'll realize that Return takes place 3 years after the series has ended. A big thanks to judamacaby, who has become my second set of eyes for my work. You're a sweetheart, and I appreciate all that you do.**

She groaned as she woke, rubbing her eyes. Darkness awaited her as she opened them, and she couldn't see a thing at first. Blinking, she let her eyes adjust, and soon dark outlines filled out her vision. Why had she woken? She was confused, and usually one to sleep through the night once she'd fallen asleep. It made—a loud rumble from her stomach told her all she needed to know. She rested her hand on her stomach, partially exposed beneath her white t-shirt.

Rolling over, she tried to fall back asleep. She closed her eyes and tried to fall back asleep, her hand brushing against the other occupant in her bed. Of course, that particular person was still sound asleep. She frowned when her stomach gurgled again. "Can it," she hissed. Images of food danced in her slowly waking mind. She tried to remember what was stored in the kitchen that was edible. Or at least, tasted good. She groaned. Who was she kidding? Everything in the kitchen was delicious.

She sat up and stretched, careful not to create too much movement. The other might be sleeping, but she could also be a light sleep at the worst of times. _Don't eat the cake in the kitchen. We'll save it for a special treat tomorrow._ The words hit her like a runaway train. She had promised not to bother the cake, but right now, that was exactly what she was craving. She could picture the chocolate iced cake with the light mousse filling. Delectable sugar flowers rested atopt he icing. "Damnit…" she mumbled. There had to be something else besides cake that was appealing this late at night. She would find it.

Bare feet padded lightly down the hallway. She didn't dare turn on any kind of light source, fearing that the smallest beam would somehow bring trouble, more trouble than it was worth. _Smack._ She cursed softly. Had the doorframe moved back a few inches? She was certain that it had. Nothing else could explain the injury of her pride. Not even darkness.

Maneuvering her way around objects in the kitchen was easy. In no time, she stood in front of the refrigerator, and she hugged the refrigerator, embracing it tightly. The metal exterior was cool against her exposed arms and face. "Chow time!" she whispered to herself. She squinted as she opened the door and a flood of light flowed forth. She looked over the shelves, ignoring the vegetable crisper. Who wanted vegetables anyway? Her eyes focused on the various plastic containers- pudding, applesauce, rice, shrimp… She was not a picky eater when it came to any of them, but none of them sounded terribly tasty at that point.

Her fingers pushed cans and containers aside as she continued searching, but had no luck. There was plenty of food here, but she could not find anything to eat. She closed the door with a sigh and turned again. There it was, stored under a plastic cover. She breathed in deeply. Now that was a snack worthy of being eaten so late at night. It couldn't hurt to have a peek, could it?

Carefully, so as not to make any unnecessary sounds, she slowly reached for the plastic handle. With practiced precision, she pulled the cover off the cake and set it down on the counter nearby. She leaned closer, breathing in the sweet smell of moist cake. It was too tempting to resist. Using just her pointer finger, she reached for the edge of the round cake, intending to scoop a tiny bit of icing onto her finger. She nearly made contact when—

"Kyouko!" the voice sounded none too happy with her. She'd been busted, and the evidence was plain as day on her finger.

Kyouko jumped, startled. She nearly lost her balance in the process, trying to backpedal to regain her footing. Without warning, she felt ribbons twine about her body, becoming snug against her flesh. She struggled, but that only seemed to make things worse. She couldn't bring herself to look up. Instead, she continued to squirm and wiggle about in the ribbon bindings, hoping to find a way to free herself.

"I can't believe you were going to eat the cake. You promised…you promised not to…"

"Mami… I…I'm sorry. I was hungry. I tried not to, but it looked so tasty." Kyouko chanced glancing up. It was hard to see Mami's face in the shadowy darkness, but she knew that there would be a frown pasted on her features. It was hard for Mami to show anger on her face. She was much too used to giving others the benefit of the doubt. However, Kyouko knew she'd used up her chances for that on other evenings, much like this one.

Listening carefully, she heard Mami crossing the short distance from the doorway to the front of the refrigerator where Kyouko stood. The light thudding noises told her Mami was indeed wearing her Puella Magi outfit. Kyouko was curious to see what Mami would do. Would she yell? No, that wasn't Mami. Then again, Mami had never bound her with her ribbons. This was new to her, and she was uncertain of Mami's course of action.

Warm breath tickled the back of her neck and she shuddered involuntarily. "Damnit…" she whispered, surprised at the word that crossed her lips suddenly, unchecked. She knew the hairs on her neck had to be standing. She was far too sensitive there. The warm air moved higher.

"You're quite bad at following directions when it comes to food, aren't you?" whispered Mami. Kyouko knew Mami's lips were just barely touching her ear. "Always sneaking a taste or a piece when I'm not looking. So you think. But I know. I always have. You're a terrible thief."

"I can't help it. I get hungry a lot. You space out your meals far too much." Kyouko knew she was grasping at straws, but it was mostly the truth. The last part was a bit of a lie, but she would say anything to escape her bindings. She had a feeling that things weren't going to go well at all. Could Mami have a darker side?

"Kyouko isn't satisfied? Not even when she no longer has to live on the streets, or eat day old food from grocery store dumpsters?" Mami trailed her fingers lightly up and down Kyouko's arms. The tips of her fingers danced across Kyouko's skin, touch light as a feather. She knew that Kyouko would be angered by her intentional taunting. A smile spread across her face, knowing what was coming next.

"You can't blackmail me like that! Damnit you didn't let me stay here out of pity, so don't say shit like that!" What was Mami doing? Kyouko couldn't believe that remark or that it came from Mami's mouth. She wasn't some street rat that Mami had decided would be a good charity case. She had _never_ been a charity case, and would never become one either. She—

Mami's fingers snaked beneath Kyouko's t-shirt, resting against her stomach. She rubbed circular patterns across the soft skin, feeling the soft muscles beginning to form. Kyouko bit her lip, fighting back a groan. Why had she told Mami she was sensitive there? Why had she never considered the fact that someday Mami might, just might, use it against her? Oh, that was right. She didn't think it was Mami's nature to do so. Shit.

"I don't mean to make you angry. In fact…" Kyouko was sure she blew that extra puff of air into her ear on purpose. "I had something rather different in mind for your mood." Kyouko felt Mami pressing against her back.

Shuddering at the implication of Mami's words, Kyouko replied, "You think you can do that just because you've got me in your ribbons? You won't win." She wished she felt as confident about that statement as she looked.

"Your body gives you away, hmm?" She rubbed her left hand over Kyouko's belly button, which caused Kyouko to jump. "Your words and actions do not match." She continued her caressing, and Kyouko tried to pull away to avoid her touches, but failed. The ribbons were becoming an annoying obstacle.

"What are you up to?" Kyouko asked, knowing that she probably wouldn't receive any kind of answer. Mami was paying her back for not listening, but she had to admit that so far it wasn't bad. She could handle this. She'd handled worse. She felt Mami's arms release her, and suddenly, Mami was no longer pressing against her backside.

Mami's shadow appeared to Kyouko's left, and before Kyouko knew it, she was staring into Mami's eyes, which reflected in the small bit of moonlight that had begun to creep into the window. Mami reached out and caressed Kyouko's cheek, a soft and gentle touch. She traced her fingers around Kyouko's jawline, a soft smile playing on her face.

Kyouko found herself leaning into the touch. She wondered if Mami would kiss her next, and she knew that the thought of kissing Mami made her face tinge red. She suddenly felt far too warm for her attire. Since when did it get hot so quickly in the kitchen in the middle of the night?

"What are you thinking about?" whispered Mami, leaning close, her lips next to Kyouko's ear. She blew gently, laughing softly when Kyouko flinched.

"Nothing." Kyouko played it off. She wouldn't let Mami know. She shuddered when Mami licked the underside of her ear. Shit. She tried to think of other things, but that was hard when Mami was breathing like that into her ear. _Shit. Think calm thoughts. Puppies and kittens and bullshit like that. Flowers being stomped in a sunny field. Wait, what—_

Mami kissed Kyouko hard, catching the younger girl off guard. One hand snaked itself into Kyouko's hair, pulling her closer. Her body was flush against Kyouko's and she kissed her with a desire that hinted at more than just a kiss goodnight.

Not one to be outdone, Kyouko returned the kiss to Mami, finding it easier to do so with the ribbons keeping her in place. She had no fear of falling or of Mami pushing her over. The ribbons, however, began feeling tighter on her skin as she slipped her tongue into Mami's mouth, eliciting a groan from the other. This was not a battle that she would lose. She would show Mami. She caressed and rubbed, knowing how Mami enjoyed it. She was certain that it wouldn't be long before the ribbons would disappear. In the back of her mind, she could feel them cutting into her skin, but that only fueled her on.

With Kyouko lulled into a sense of safety, Mami pulled away. She watched the emotions play on Kyouko's face. Surprise. Anger. Desire. Yes, this was what she wanted to see. If Kyouko wouldn't listen to her instructions, she would make sure that Kyouko would never forget a warning like this. She turned her back, moving a few steps to the counter where the object that had begun everything set. She leaned over and inhaled deeply.

"Mmm… it smells delectable, doesn't it?" She looked behind her at Kyouko, who appeared to be struggling to come up with a suitable answer. She breathed in again. "It's my best homemade icing yet. I'm sure you'll love the taste."

"I…I guess…it's just cake…" mumbled Kyouko, not making eye contact. She looked down at her bare feet, suddenly finding the floor more interesting. Being reminded of cake only reminded her of the reason she'd come into the kitchen in the first place. Her stomach growled and she tried to ignore the small pangs that followed.

"I don't think it's just cake. You love good food, especially sweet food. You never fail to eat until you're too full at a meal, even if it means a stomachache." Mami moved behind the counter, and pulled out the drawer. Metal gleamed in the near darkness. She held the knife to the moonlight and smiled at Kyouko, who still was avoiding her eyes. Mami moved back around the counter and set to work. She hummed softly.

The clang of metal against glass immediately got Kyouko's attention. Her head snapped up, and she stared, mouth hanging open, as she watched Mami slice the cake that had been meant for later. Even Mami was breaking her own rules.

"What are you doing?" she shouted. Mami was taking it too far now. She would never have done something like this if Kyouko would have just listened. The cake would have still been perfect and intact for dinner the next evening.

"I thought I'd have a piece of cake. That's what you were going to do, wasn't it?" Mami moved about the kitchen, browsing the cabinets until she found a small glass plate. She placed the sliver of cake on it, and then turned to Kyouko, holding the plate. "And after all, you're hungry and couldn't wait."

As Mami advanced, Kyouko tried to make her body move. She wanted to back away, far away. Mami was going crazy. _Damn and it's all my fault too._ She pulled her head back to avoid the cake, but the ribbons prevented any real retreat. "I'm not hungry," she protested.

"I know you are. Your body tells the truth." Mami swirled her finger in the chocolate icing and then pressed it to Kyouko's lips. "Here. Taste." She watched Kyouko's eyes widen at the offer, and it took the girl a few seconds to realize what was being asked of her.

Kyouko mentally cursed as her mouth automatically opened for Mami, who placed the icing inside of her mouth. The sweet chocolate melted on her tongue and she swallowed. She couldn't resist food, much as she wanted to, especially now.

Mami merely smiled at her. "It's good, isn't it?"

Kyouko nodded grudgingly. "Yes." As much as she wanted to lie about the taste, she couldn't bring herself to lie.

"How about now?" Mami scooped a small bit of icing onto her finger again and smeared it gently on Kyouko's lips. She set the plate down before Kyouko could finish off the icing, and turned back to her prey. This time, she kissed her gently, teasingly. She nipped at Kyouko's bottom lip, licking away the icing. Her body pressed against Kyouko's, her knee dangerously rubbing Kyouko's thigh.

It was hard to think straight, and all Kyouko could manage was a pleased groan. Her fingers twitched, trying to resist the temptation to reach out and pull the girl closer. It was hard to do so when Mami's knee kept doing _that_ to her thigh, going higher each time. Kyouko sucked in a breathe when it reached its intended destination. _Fuck. Fuck, fuck, fuck!_ She screamed inwardly. Who was she kidding? Her arms snaked possessively around Mami and she pulled her close.

Mami slipped her tongue into Kyouko's mouth, teasing and caressing. At the same time, she slipped her hands beneath Kyouko's t-shirt, letting them rise up Kyouko's sides slowly. Kyouko's skin was warm and smooth. She dug her nails in, eliciting a moan. This only seemed to fuel Kyouko on, and Mami pulled away.

"I want you," whispered Kyouko huskily. "You're mine."

A smile began to grow on Mami's face. She gave no reply to the charged statement. Instead she lowered her mouth to Kyouko's neck. Her tongue darted over the skin, which had a slight salty taste. She could feel Kyouko's breathing increase, and felt Kyouko's hands moving lower on her body. "I don't think you deserve me," she whispered in reply.

"I do," insisted Kyouko. Her hand brushed just below Mami's stomach, her fingers edging downward.

Though Mami willed herself not to, her body pressed against Kyouko's touch, encouraging her fingers to go just a bit lower. She moaned when Kyouko began to rub lightly against the fabric between her fingers and Mami's skin. Her mind told her to pull away, but her body craved more. "Kyouko…" her breathing hitched.

_I've won this… now if only I could get rid of these damned ribbons._ She grinned to herself. She wasn't sure what kind of lesson Mami had been trying to teach, but it hadn't gone as Mami had planned.

It took every ounce of willpower that Mami had to regain control of her body, which was more than happy to give into the pleasure and urges that were flashing through her mind. She knew she was teetering on a dangerous edge between sanity and chaos. If she didn't regain control, teaching Kyouko a lesson would have been a failed attempt turned sexual encounter. On top of that, she knew Kyouko would much prefer this than what she had originally planned.

The thought of that triumphant grin plastered on Kyouko's face was like a bucket of cold water to her desire. Immediately, she pulled away from Kyouko, stepping back. She fought to regain control of her emotions and facial expression, finally settling and calming herself. She looked at Kyouko, who was flushed red and confused. Her arms were reaching for Mami.

"Mami…" The urgent need in Kyouko's voice was unmistakable.

Mami turned around, busying herself with cleaning up the mess she had created. She placed the cake slice back with the rest of the cake. The knife and small plate went into the sink, which she'd deal with in the morning.

"Mami!" Kyouko's voice was a bit louder this time.

She took her time washing her hands. She knew that behind her, Kyouko's impatience was overriding any desire the girl had had prior to Mami suddenly pulling away. She reached for a hand towel and slowly dried her hands. She made sure to find each and every water droplet before neatly folding the towel and setting it aside.

"Mami!" Kyouko shouted this time, annoyed with Mami and her attempt at ignoring her. She hated the silence and she hated suddenly being to deal with the warmth building in her body, but no way to release any of it. She growled.

"Yes?" asked Mami pleasantly, turning to face Kyouko.

"You're a damned tease, Mami. A damned tease, and you know it."

"That's what you get for eating cake when you shouldn't, Kyouko. Perhaps next time you'll heed my instructions." She moved closer, but didn't dare get too close. She knew that if she did, she might not be able to control how her body reacted the next time.

Kyouko struggled against the ribbons, knowing the attempt was fruitless. She did it anyway. When she got her hands on Mami… she would… she would… images flickered through her mind and she flushed. Well, she'd do that too. After she paid Mami back, of course. "Lemme go!"

"I will. Do keep in mind though that I hate the thought of having 'sloppy seconds', all right? Touch me tonight, and you'll find yourself in a worse position than you are in currently." She smiled pleasantly once more before turning and heading back to the bedroom. As she crossed the threshold into the living area, she snapped her fingers and the ribbon disappeared. She did not look back.

Kyouko dropped unceremoniously to the floor. She growled softly, knowing she'd been played. Damn, Mami was good. There would be hell to pay for tonight's trick. She could take the statements meant to elicit response, and she could handle being bound by ribbons. She _could not_ however, stand being teased until she was turned on, and then denied continuing further. "Damnit, Mami. I'm worse off now than I was before I came in here." She slammed her fist onto the linoleum floor.

The only acknowledgement she received was her stomach growling once more. "Can it, stomach. You've done enough damage tonight." She rose to her feet and headed into the living room. After grabbing a blanket from the shelf in the hallway closet, she returned and made herself comfortable on the couch. She knew that if she returned to bed, she would not be able to heed Mami's warning. The last thing she needed tonight was round two. Grumbling, she curled up on the couch and closed her eyes. All she could see was Mami, doing things that were not going to help her fall asleep any time soon. It was going to be a long wait until morning.


End file.
